User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the whole story in Marshkit's section here. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's extremely nice. At the moment he's here, but normally he lives on another planet with his friend Star and his two brothers, Jupiter and Comet. He can also defy gravity, so I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he'll take you on a ride. :) Cinderpaw I know that we decided to only do current characters and not past, but my apprentice and I have been working together to do Cinderpaw. Can we put her up or should we start again? Minnowclaw Minnowkit’s Den 12:52, October 11, 2009 (UTC) we are in the middle of her. Can we finish her up? Minnowclaw Minnowkit’s Den 14:03, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Question Hi Bramble! I wanted to ask you a really random quick question: Do you take art lessons afterschool? --Hallow's Eve09 14:32, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Join? I'm asking if I can join Charcat... I don't know how. I've been a member more than four days. Snowflower26 14:52, October 12, 2009 (UTC)Snowflower26 Charart Apprentice? How do you become a apprentice for charart? Flamewhisker 19:22, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Snowflower and Flamewhisker To join, post a join request on the PCA talk page, and I or one of the senior management team will add you in as a member. Please note we are short on mentors, so it may take a while for me to assign you one, but you can still put up art once you join (one picture at a time) Thanks, [[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'''-san']] 23:58, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Just wondering, because you're so good at art and I've been taking art lessons for 5 years now but my charart isn't that great. Though I guess computer-made art is much harder than hand-drawing it. --Hallow's Eve09 12:18, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Verses: (S) - Hey, I was looking at your talk page and I saw your verse section. Very cool. I can't really talk to Moss about those sort of things, no matter how great a friend she is, but those verses are awesome. I don't think I'd ever heard the second one before. Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 17:28, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Bramble can't direct to chat or the IRC! I get on here at school and if u read the message i sent to pebble it would tell u that I'M BLOCKED !!!!!!!!!!!! I'll get on WCW if I have to chat from now on! I rarely get on here @ home unless aboslutely neccessary becuz technically i'm not allowed on tis site becuz my parents hate Warriors! they say it's against christianity and obviously that's noy true becuz ur a christian! next time check the code and ask where the person is b4 u decide what's going on!--Hawkstar of Thunderclan 11:00, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :O Sorry! I'm soooo sorry, I didn't even know I was doing that. It must have been my brother, he gets me into so much trouble and always hacks on to my account. He did this yesterday too and got me in trouble with Brambleclaw14, I don't know what to do. So I'm REALLY REALLY sorry! Please forgive me. SpottedheadIslandClan's Deputy Den 16:14, October 15 2009 (UTC) PA Hey Bramble. I don't know if you saw this, but Hawkstar of Thunderclan pretty much attacked me on my talk page. If you haven't seen this, could you take a look? GB 02:37, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Signature How do you like my new siggy? It's almost Halloween! :D [[User:Hawkfire98| '''Ghostfire' ]] Happy Halloween! 21:23, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Okay, sorry! --Sparkheart 23:18, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Sorry OK sorry me and Hawkstar of Thunderclan have already moved the Its just got a bit distracted.--Pebbleshine 06:22, October 17, 2009 (UTC)IsyIt’s Pebbleshine! Vandal Hey Bramble. 72.24.200.180‎ vandalised Cats of the Clans. I've already reverted the edits and left them a warning, but I just wanted to let you know about them. GB 15:01, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Thank You Thank you Bramble, you're so kind. Well my mom found out and grounded him and I changed my password yet again but I'm free for a month :) That's how long my mom grounded him, so sorry again! By the way, I like your signature. SpottedheadIslandClan's Deputy Den 21:16, October 17 2009 (UTC) Charcat For Me finally, you opened your talk page again. I just want to know how your CharCat members make the art for the cats. BECAUSE I REALLY WANT TO KNOW!! PLEASE! --Phoenixpelt October 17, 2009 5:49 EST My char art,Brindleclaw Ha ha, jeez Bramble, it's only been up for a day! Do you think its already ok to approve?--[[User:Shadowedheart|'♥Shadowedheart♥' ]] 18:16, October 18, 2009 (UTC) And by boot you mean???--[[User:Shadowedheart|'♥Shadowedheart♥' ]] 18:34, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Don't feel bad ^^ Don't fret over the whole demoting me because I had to step down. Its fine and I'm sure when I'm ready to try again I'll let you guys know =) life during school time just tends to keep most of us busy, doesn't it? I think I saw you say you were in marching band if I'm correct, what instrument do you play if I'm right? -- Shim-ShimNewGladiator! 19:24, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::That sounds like my physical science teacher and math teacher. They just don't know when to quit. And omg thats so cool I play trumpet too =) i didn't know that and we're both in marching band.-- Shim-ShimNewGladiator! 19:47, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Sorry! Whoa! time out! i do lie about my age on certain sites, yes, but not THIS one! and secondly i was born on july 6th 1995, boston u can check the hospital records, i'm am now in ninth grade in AHS (Apopka high school) here in Florida, that usually makes it about 14 unless u skipp grades which i didn't. Oh, and i get defensive when people talk about other people's grammar since i have experience with taunts and other stuff. esp. about my handwriting.-- 22:19, October 18, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Check out my story @ AHS.com Go bue darters! Stupid computer logged me out--.--User:Hawkstar of Thunderclan 22:43, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Do u live in Japan?--.--User:Hawkstar of Thunderclan 22:43, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Thks 4 the link, i'll send it to pebble.--User:Hawkstar of Thunderclan 22:43, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Lol, no problem. It's fun to make character articles :) --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...'']] 23:39, October 18, 2009 (UTC)